Misadventures in Training: You're Gonna Kill Me
by Auto-nin13
Summary: Naruto knew accepting Sasuke's offer to date was going to lead to trouble. Yet he did not expect it to happen the very next day. Now, Naruto is trying his best just to survive having Sasuke as a girlfriend. No, more like a girl-enemy with how she is turning his life upside down to the point he is beginning to wonder if he is going to die soon from her shenanigans. MiT Part 2
1. Chapter 1

**Authornote-Well, here's the next part of Misadventures in Training, You're Gonna Kill Me. I will be trying to get Log Horizon: Duet Worlds up this week, but still transcribing it and hence need a few days to finish that and then edit. However, I merged two chapters of this short fanfiction together as the chapters were under 1000 words on Wattpad. This will also be the only chapter with the Authornote and Disclaimer since I am uploading the whole story up all at once since already completed. I will try to get the next week to get the next part up which is the last finished short fanfiction before I get to working on next parts for Misadventures in Training. But, hope you like this story, a bit of cute romantic** **comedy** **. I like writing Sasuke like this. I can actually see him being like this as a girl. Review if you like this type of story.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Oh, this is kind of pre-canon if you're wonder. Right about anime filler wise when Naruto and Iruka meet as student and homeroom teacher.**

* * *

 _You're gonna kill me,_ Naruto thought, feeling another spike of pain from the back of his head. The hushed giggles around him from other students alerted him he was right on in his suspicions on what the pain was. However, the reason he was not reacting was the very fact he knew where the pain was coming from.

 _Sasuke, will you stop it! I am already on Iruka-sensei's bad side after yesterday!_ Naruto thought, looking at Iruka who was writing on the board. The scarred nose teacher looked at him with a little worry. Probably due to the face of discomfort Naruto had on his face.

 _Though, it could be for himself. I haven't pranked him in a few weeks and he's probably expecting it._ Naruto felt another sting and spotted something white dropping off the top of his head. He caught the little "V" of paper in his hand. One of the damn little buggers that has been giving him a headache for most of the class.

 _Will you stop it!_ Naruto turned back with seeing Iruka face the board and glared at his attacker. Uchiha Sasuke held a hand up with a motionless wave. Her stoic bastard persona up, with a cold, emotionless expression on her face.

 _You're having fun, aren't you? You bastardize jerk,_ Naruto thought, looking at the perfectly fine Uchiha Sasuke he discovered was a girl yesterday. _Maybe I shouldn't be feeling bad for kicking you between the legs and breaking your hymen._

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, noticing Sasuke motioning with her hands. He looked back at the paper hornet and noticed an arrow at where the end of the roll was at. He unrolled it like Sasuke motioned to so and instantly bit his lip to keep from yelling.

 _You don't use hornets to pass notes!_ Naruto roared in his head. His face turning red with anger. _Why couldn't she just wait till after class to ask this! I am going to-_

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, finding the long thin note snapped out of his hand. He looked up and felt the sweat beginning to drip down his face with having found a smirking Iruka.

"Well, Naruto, what is this?" Iruka asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"...Ah..." Naruto's face turned red as he saw Iruka turned it around. "Wait! Don't read it out loud!"

"Rules are rules. A note found will be read out in class," Iruka said before taking in a deep breath. "Yesterday was very enjoyable. Want to spend time at my place again for a date?" Naruto slammed his face to the desk, but not before seeing Iruka turn just as beet red as himself with realizing what he proudly said. The entire class erupted into laughter, making another teacher who was walking by to come in with confusion.

 _Iruka-sensei, I am so sorry._ Naruto thought. Though he could understand why everyone was laughing, it was oddly not as funny with the note being real. For once, the laughing seemed painful to Naruto instead of numbing the loneliness he was trying to get rid of with his pranks.

"Na-ru-to." Naruto's head shot up, fear swelling up into his gut. He wished he kept his head down at the evil smile on Iruka's face. "This is quite a clever prank." The calm tone could not hide the fury and venom clearly boiling in the ninja teacher.

 _But, it's not a prank! It's embarrassing!_ Naruto thought, his own voice failing him. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the reaction, before scowling at the blond. _And he thinks it is an act. But, come on Sasuke! All we did yesterday was just talk, read some scrolls, and ate a light dinner. How is that enjoyable enough for an innuendo?_

"Naruto. I expect you to meet me after school for detention." Iruka calmly said, carefully taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Yes, sensei." Naruto put his head back down, trying to hide himself as the laughter increased. _At this moment, I just want to die._

* * *

 _Where is Naruto?_ Sasuke looked around the small cafeteria the academy had. She usually ate outside with her own lunch, but forgot to prepare it last night. She had Naruto over at her home, which was well worth forgetting making her lunch.

 _Ah! There he is,_ Sasuke walked over to her love interest who was poking his rice with chopsticks. "Sorry about earlier, Naruto." Sasuke slightly bowed. She was not expecting he would end up in detention due to her note.

"Yeah, right." Naruto snorted, not even looking at her.

 _He's mad,_ Sasuke frowned, her annoying quiet persona up as many of the students looked at them. She sat down next to him to keep her legs from weakening.

 _What do I do? How do I make him happy?_ Sasuke thought, ranking her brain hard. Unlike her cool outer appearance, she was panicking on the inside. _I got to make it up to him!_

Sasuke always had a slight crush on Naruto. Sure, he had poor grades, but she saw he did not take being a ninja lightly. He worked hard even though he still screwed things up. It reminded Sasuke of the times she worked so hard, yet never gotten her father's recognition till the very end of his life.

 _In fact, when I am around Naruto, everything is much better,_ Sasuke was blushing in her head as she quiet bit into her own rice. _He seems to absorb all the bad and make even remembering my clan joyful. I actually see more in my life than just revenge with Naruto. Yesterday proved it! I never once thought of that man yesterday and even had a good dream last night!_

 _I have to make him fall for me like Haruno did!_ Sasuke slightly coughed, sipping some water. "Naruto, about my note-"

"No. I have detention and don't want to get on Iruka-sensei's bad side anymore," Naruto said, taking the orange he had and began to peel it. "Also, don't even use hornets for notes. They hurt, annoying, and especially don't ask in a note if it is something you can ask after class." Naruto grumbled, give a nasty look to Sasuke. Sasuke recoiled slightly, surprised at his anger.

 _He's super mad at me!_ Sasuke panicked in her head. She never passed a note in class before! The paper hornets seemed the best way in her opinion. She was scared of other classmates reading it if she asked them to pass it to Naruto. _What do I do? I never dated anyone before! Remember your notes from the shoujo manga and dating self-help books, Sasuke. There's gotta be something there to help this situation!_

"Anyways, what do you want right now?" Naruto asked, a dead look on him.

 _He must really hate-Oh! I know what I need to do. Small talk should help bring me back into neutral territory!_ Sasuke swallowed before taking a deep breath. "Naruto, do you need any help with your homework?"

Naruto did not answer back. Instead, he kept eating.

"I could... Oh..." Sasuke shivered, looking at her crush. Naruto was sweating, trying his best just to keep eating without dropping his food. Sasuke looked over her shoulder and found the source of killer intent aimed at them. Or, more specifically, Naruto.

 _Seriously?_ Sasuke thought, shivering herself at the cold glares of the girls who had a crush on her. _When will you all realize I don't have interest in you because I am a girl myself! I even use the girl's bathroom when a teacher doesn't stop me, for crying out loud._

"Ah... What's your favorite food, Naruto? I like tomatoes." Sasuke said, trying to keep her own tone steady. The killer intent was enough to even scare her.

Naruto simple took a sip from his juice box. He was slightly trembling, but keeping it well under control.

"How about I cook your favorite meal since I got you in trouble?" Sasuke asked, slightly biting her lip as she felt her nerves beginning to fray from the killer intent. _Why are you girls not training harder in being kunoichi like your killer intent? You could do interrogation pretty damn well with your killer intent alone!_

"Iruka-sensei is going to probably treat me out for ramen after detention." Naruto said, mumbled while playing with his food. "I like ramen and red bean soup. Which I think you have no clue how to make from scratch, correct?" Naruto managed a crooked grin, though still sweating under the other girls' intense glares.

"In fact, I do." Sasuke said, no emotion in her voice. _Of course, I don't! But, if I take advantage of tonight, I can learn. I still have Mom's recipes and hopefully it is easy to make._

"Okay... Ah... Could you finish your lunch elsewhere?" Naruto asked, taking a glance over his shoulder at the other girls. "I'm starting to lose my appetite."

 _No! Dammit!_ Sasuke stood up in an instant. Her fury taking root, "Will you-"

"Oof!" Sasuke froze, the arm she swung out to point at the girls glaring at them nailed her homeroom sensei, Iruka, right in the gut.

"A-Ah..." Sasuke tried to speak, but her face only slightly turn red in embarrassment.

"Uchiha-san, why did you hit me?" Iruka asked, making the pit in Sasuke's stomach grow.

"A-Accident?" Sasuke asked, barely keeping her calm tone with the dark look she was getting.

"Detection, today after classes."

"...Yes, sir," Sasuke said, sitting back down and slumping in defeat. She listened as Iruka walked away, cursing the girls behind her now whispering in horror that the great Uchiha Sasuke has gotten detention.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, I want you two to use the Leaf Concentration Exercise while holding these buckets of water for detention." Iruka said, giving a hard teacher's look at both Sasuke and Naruto as they stood outside the academy. "Since it was a pretty clever prank, Naruto, and your first detention, Sasuke, I will keep it short for today. However, I don't want to see either of you doing such stuff again. Or at least, Naruto, use that brilliant mind for more than just elaborate pranks."

"Yes, sir." Both said. They were frowning while concentrating on the leaf on their forehead, putting chakra to it to make it stick at that one spot.

"Iruka, I need some help cleaning up the training field. Someone was trying to learn how to use senbon and couldn't get some of them out of the targets." Mizuki, another academy teacher, shouted at Iruka.

"Again? And we have rope tying and escaping practice tomorrow and need those logs," Iruka sighed, "You two stay here. I will be back in a moment."

"Yes, sir." Both said again before Iruka ran off towards Mizuki.

"Um... So, this is what you do in detention?" Sasuke asked, trying to break the awkward tension. _At least I can be with my crush._

"Sometimes," Naruto grunted, trying to focus on his leaf on his forehead.

"I'm amazed you still have trouble with the clone jutsu if you're doing this chakra control exercise all the time," Sasuke focused on her leaf, trying to calm herself down. "I could help you out. I have some scrolls at home that detail better exercises since it seems your chakra is-"

"Sasuke... You're my enemy at the moment."

"Eeh?" Sasuke gasped and barely managed to catch her leaf that bounced off her head from the shock. "W-What do you m-mean?" _No! Don't tell me he hates me enough to considering me an enemy!_ Sasuke mind went into overdrive. _My crush hates me..._

"Focus..." Naruto grumbled, going cross-eye at the leaf.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Stop talking and focus on the leaf." Naruto growled, glaring at his leaf which was fluttering. "I can't talk and do this at the same time!"

"Oh..." Sasuke squeaked in shock. _Ah, he's bad at focusing on the leaf! Thank goodness... But, I am still on my crush's bad side!_

"Sorry," Sasuke sighed, but looked back at Naruto. She blinked, noticing something odd about Naruto's leaf. "Wait, Naruto, you're focusing all your chakra on that leaf, right, just like sensei told us?"

"Yeah... Stop talking," Naruto gritted his teeth, a clear sign of annoyance.

"...I think I know why you can't do the clone jutsu," Sasuke said, a smile coming onto her face. _If I help him with his biggest problem, he should fall head over heels with me!_

"Wait, what? How!" Naruto shouted before realizing the leaf on his forehead came off. "Shit!" Naruto let go of one of his buckets to grab the leaf. The bucket landed on his foot, making him shout.

"Are you alright-OW! Sasuke yelped as Naruto and she banged their foreheads, making her drop her buckets which landed on both her foot and the one Naruto injured before.

"You really need to learn how to get senbon out of wood, Mizuki."

"I never use them, so I never bothered."

"That's going to come back and... What happen here?" Iruka asked while Mizuki and he looked at the two quivering twelve year olds holding their injured feet.

"Were you two fighting?" Mizuki asked in a scolding tone.

"N-No... I-Iruka..." Sasuke grunted, tearing up in her eyes. _Damn! That hurt! I hope I didn't break a bone in my foot from that._

"Are you alright, Uchiha-san?" Iruka asked, looking at the spilled buckets.

"Is there... Ow... Any more advance chakra control exercises for... Ow... Academy students?" Sasuke groaned, _This is worse than getting kick between the legs. My foot is going to be sore for days, but this will be worth it!_

"Is the Leaf Concentration Exercise too easy for you?" Iruka sighed, shaking his head.

"No. Not for me." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as the pain turned into a dull ache from her foot. "Naruto has way too much chakra to do the clone jutsu. He has no control."

"...Wait, what?" Mizuki asked, confused looks from both teachers.

"Wait? How is that possible? I always put as little chakra as possible as if I put the normal amount, they explode in smoke." Naruto said, also confused at Sasuke.

"Exactly. Do the exercise again... Well, without the buckets." Sasuke handed Naruto her leaf.

"Don't see why," Naruto sighed, but put the leaf back on his forehead and focused his chakra on it. Sasuke motioned Iruka and Mizuki to stand next to her, looking at Naruto from the side.

"See. He's putting so much chakra into it, he has it floating off his forehead." Sasuke pointed at the leaf as both teachers looked at where leaf where Sasuke was standing. Sure enough, the leaf was not touching Naruto's forehead. It was floating a good inch off his forehead.

"Holy kunai. That's some bad chakra control," Mizuki said, shocked as Iruka whistled.

"More like crazy chakra reserves. You can stop, Naruto." Iruka sighed, shaking his head. "Though, that might explain why you never can sit still. You have way too much energy through stamina and chakra."

"But it explains how he always gets top scores in endurance training and drills." Mizuki said, still wide eyed at the blond.

"So, my problem is I have too much of a good thing screwing up another?" Naruto asked, scowling in confusion.

"Exactly. Having huge reserves is usually a big advantage to ninja. But, you need a lot of control to not use it all up at once. Though, it seems your problem isn't so much that then just no overall control to get the exact amount you need for jutsu." Iruka said, smiling at the two.

"I am very glad you brought this to my attention, Uchiha-san. There is not that many chakra control exercises outside the basic ones like the Leaf Concentration Exercise we academy teachers can give you students, since the more advanced ones are usually taught after becoming a ninja." Iruka sighed, scratching his head in thought.

"But, Naruto's a good ninja when he's not being an idiot." Sasuke stated before sweating at the glare she got from Naruto. _Dammit! It's true, Naruto! But, you're a good idiot that has a lot of potential. Especially if I marry you and have kids. We would have freakin' monsters with Uchiha blood and your chakra reserves passed on if we had a kid right now._

"I know, which is why I am hard on him and trying to get him to break bad habits." Iruka sighed, getting a glare from Sasuke due to ruffling her hair. "I'll talk to the Hokage and see if he can pull some strings. Naruto really does need some of those exercises. I'll let you off from detention early, too, so you two can go ice your feet. However, first wipe out those buckets and return them to the storage closet."

"Yes, sir!" Both chimed, grabbing the buckets and running off towards the door.

"Naruto, you've skipped class before, right?" Sasuke asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto asked, a wary look on her face.

"Just curious," Sasuke hummed, _I have the perfect idea for tomorrow! Naruto will fall head over heels for me in no time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_My foot is still aching._ Naruto thought, lazily listening to Iruka's morning lecture. Even though he iced it, he had a huge bruise on his foot. Its throbbing was the only thing kept him from falling asleep due to Iruka's droning.

"Alright. That's it for this morning. We will be revisiting rope techniques outside today. You have a fifteen minute break to do what you need beforehand before meeting up outside at the main training ground." Iruka said, finished with his lecture.

"Finally," Naruto grumbled. He waited a bit for others to leave before getting up and limping out of the door. He would have went straight for bathroom to get a wet paper towel to soak his bruised foot when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What?" Naruto asked, glaring at the person holding him back.

"I want you to follow me." Sasuke said, making Naruto instantly feel chills go down his spine.

 _I got a bad feeling,_ Naruto thought. "Ah... I need to go to the bathroom?"

"You can do it outside." Sasuke said, her eyes filled with determination.

"Not in front of everyone," Naruto said, blushing. _She's more tactless than me. I really will need to work on that with thinking about that._

"There won't be anyone where we are going," Sasuke smirked, instantly filling the blond with fright.

 _Oh, crap, I don't need this today!_ Naruto bit his lip. "Ah, where would be going and why?"

"We're skipping class to go on a date."

"No." Naruto said, holding his hands out at the Uchiha. "We got off lucky yesterday and my foot is still hurting."

Naruto was a prankster, but even he knew his limits. He need a break from the drama the last two days have given him. _Maybe skip tomorrow since the next day is the start of the weekend._ Naruto thought before finding Sasuke had grabbed his hand tightly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. This is to help you out," Sasuke said, her eyes begging him with emotions he never seen in in her before.

"Coming from the person who called me an idiot and got me stuck with detention," Naruto snorted, trying to ignore Sasuke's face. _Plus, I want some rest. I need a break from this madness!_

"I-I want to you to enjoy the day with me to make up for yesterday," Naruto heard a sniffle and looked at Sasuke. He instantly regretted it. "I even made red bean soup and some snacks so we can have a picnic for lunch," Sasuke was fighting back tears, pouting like a little kid.

 _Holy fuck! Look away from the puppy eyes!_ Naruto tried to get his eyes off Sasuke, but a tear rolling down her cheek broke him. "...Just today. If you promise to leave me alone tomorrow," Naruto whined in defeat.

"Deal!" Sasuke hummed happily, hugging his arm.

 _Yep. A deal with the devil._ Naruto thought before finding himself being pulled by Sasuke. "Wait. My foot-"

"The faster we get there, the faster this date can begin," Sasuke chimed, somewhat dragging the blond towards the exit. Right then, Naruto looked back and his blood ran cold.

 _I'm not going to live to see tomorrow!_ Naruto thought, seeing Iruka slowly following the two of them. The teacher's eyebrow raised in confusion at the two, probably confused to see the deadlast and top of the class going somewhere together.

"S-Sasuke, couldn't we wait till after class?" Naruto asked, trying to save them both from the fury of Iruka. Especially after with what happened yesterday, facing mad-Iruka would be ten times worse than usually.

"Nope. It's not like we are going to be doing nothing," Sasuke stated, exiting the building, but kept going towards the streets instead of to the training ground. Iruka had slowed down, but still tailing them both from a distance in Naruto's sight.

"We're skipping class," Naruto stressed, sweating at the glares he was getting from their teacher.

"But, our date will be more than just a picnic and talking. It will be a productive date," Sasuke hummed, making Naruto look at her as if she lost her mind.

"A... productive date?" Naruto blushed, wondering if he should try to escape from the fear engulfing his body. Sweat dripped down his face as he realized the death grip Sasuke had on his wrist.

"Yep. I never let a day pass without being productive in one way or another. Might as well kill two birds with one stone," Sasuke chuckled, not phased at the fact Naruto was trembling.

 _Correction. I am not living past lunch_ , Naruto cried in defeat, realizing escape was futile. Either Sasuke's scheme of the day killed him or Iruka's punishment later on. He just hope whichever one that does the final blow did it with little pain.

* * *

"Straighten your back. Shift your legs as they are too close."

"Ow! Watch it! My foot is still sore!"

 _Well, this was not what I expected,_ Iruka thought, hiding in the trees as he spied on his two skipping students. He was expecting them to both goof off, since it was Naruto. Instead, for the past three hours, Sasuke has been tutoring Naruto in his taijutsu, fixing his posture and doing small spars to help set the fixes.

The scene was actually making Iruka feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Sasuke was a loner who might have the top scores in his class, yet horrific with assertiveness and teamwork. Naruto was isolated by the other students resulting in him becoming the class clown to get the attention he desired. The two students working together and helping each other made Iruka feel relieved there was hope for these two students.

 _If these two become friends, then they will finally get out of the loneliness that comes with being an orphan,_ Iruka smiled, remembering his own pain during his years in the academy. After he lost his parents and was living on his own, he acted as a class clown to get attention. It never took away the pain of being alone. Hence, he was scared both would never have any friends or bonds till leaving the academy or even long past being kids. _Guess I can't really punish them. I don't want to break this friendship._

"Dammit! This isn't right!" Naruto shouted in frustration. He was breathing hard from some of the hits he got to his chest.

"What do you mean? You're katas have been improving much faster than I expected myself." Sasuke said, his hands on his hips. Iruka agreed with Sasuke with Naruto's improvement. Though was still a bit shocked at the one-eighty in the Uchiha's personality when alone with Naruto.

 _Maybe he is just antisocial since he doesn't trust others,_ Iruka sighed, understanding with knowing the Uchiha's backstory. He would not blame anyone to be wary of trusting others after having their entire family murdered, by their brother no less. _But, Naruto probably was thinking he was going to have fun instead of tutoring. In a way, perfect punishment for skipping in my book._

"This isn't a date!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke. A heated glare aimed at the Uchiha.

 _Date?_

"I didn't want to waste my whole day on a date," Sasuke huffed at the blond. "Hence why we're training till lunch. That way the date afterwards is also a reward for your hard work." A hum came out of Sasuke's mouth as he smiled at Naruto.

"More like torturing me before killing me," Naruto grumbled before flopping onto the ground. "There's nothing romantic being sweaty on a date!"

"That's why I brought towels. That way when we finish our lunch, we can go clean up at the creek before going on a date into the village." Sasuke said, delight on his face. He walked over to a basket next to where Naruto was sitting. "In fact, let's eat now with how well you been doing."

"Yes. End my suffering now," Iruka flinched, seeing Naruto knew exactly where he was.

 _Oh my,_ Iruka was blushing, torn between what he was seeing and the pleading eyes from Naruto, just asking to save him. _N-Naruto and Sasuke are... a couple?_

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Sasuke huffed, pulling a long flash out. "You tasted it yesterday."

"You call riceballs dinner. I am scared to see you make anything more complex." Naruto sent another pleading look at Iruka.

 _No, Naruto. You skipped school for a date, so you gotta pay the price._ Iruka thought before focusing back on the facts on hand. _Naruto and Sasuke are a couple? A real legitimate homosexual couple?_ Within the ninja field, finding people in homosexual relationships was not rare. However, in Konoha, even if it wasn't a real relationship, one got teased if in such a relationship. Or at least, _thought_ to be in such a relationship

 _Will... they be teased like my sempai and me? I mean, he was the team leader, so it was his duty to make sure I was alright when I got hospitalized after that mission where I got pretty badly injured. Yet, we got teased so bad the weeks afterwards and rumors went around we were a couple._ Iruka shook his head. He knew Naruto already had it bad with other kids his age. Naruto did not need fuel added to the flames. _No! It might be even worse if they are a real couple!_

"Here's my own take on red bean soup," Iruka focused back on the couple, finding they were sitting under the tree with several dishes out. Sasuke was pouring red bean soup into two bowls. "I'm not fond of sweets, so I toned it down a bit."

"That just terrifies me more," Naruto said, taking the bowl and giving Iruka one more pleading look.

 _Should I stop them?_ Iruka thought, though wondering why Naruto was terrified of Sasuke's cooking. The soup and other small dishes looked completely edible. In fact, Iruka was fighting to keep his stomach growling.

"Just shut it and eat it," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto. Naruto quickly took a bite and his eyes widen.

"It's edible?" Naruto asked, looking at the soup with disbelief.

"What does that mean? I can cook, you know!" Sasuke huffed, though seeming more relieved than mad.

"All I see you eat and cook are simple foods and nothing more. And your an orphan. Hence my worries," Naruto sighed, frowning at the dark hair boy. "But, this red bean soup is alright. Not the best, but you already said you made it so it was less sweet for your taste."

"Ah, good. It was my first time making it," Sasuke said with pride.

"I knew it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke. "I knew it was strange for a girl to only make simple foods!"

 _Ah, now I see what Naruto was... Wait... Girl?_ Iruka froze with an understanding smile on his face.

"It's not strange! My mother only let me help her make simple dishes when she was alive!" Sasuke shouted back, pouting at the blond.

"It is str-Ah, sorry..." Naruto frowned, looking down.

"Sorry about what? My mother being a control freak in the kitchen?" Sasuke asked, not even phased by what she said.

"You don't... miss her?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised by her reaction.

"I do... But, when I am with you, I am able to remember the happy times and feel a lot better than I usually do." Sasuke smiled, shifting closer to Naruto. "When I am alone, it is hard to remember those times and even feel human. It really hurts those times to even think of the past. Yet, when I see you, I feel human and happy, even when I look to the past."

"Yet, I took your virginity the day before."

 _Virginity?_ Iruka thought, still frozen.

"It was well worth you kicking me!" Sasuke chimed, hugging the reluctant blond. "Yesterday was nice and enjoyable compare to my usually days. It just made me realize I might be on the money with you being my perfect husband."

"More like I wish I made that kick between your legs far more painful," Naruto groaned, taking another bite of the soup. "And we been only a couple for roughly two days! Don't even think of marriage now. You still have everyone thinking you're a boy for crying out loud."

 _Girl... Virginity...Girl...Virginity. Girl. Girl. GIRL!_ Iruka eyes snap wide opened in horror and shock. _Sasuke's a girl! Wait, it makes sense as he-er, she never paid attention to the girls crushing on her. And it always explains why she always been trying to take the kunoichi classes and going into the girl's bathroom if I don't stop her! Wait a second... That note I read aloud was from Sasuke!_ Iruka's face turned tomato red and hot.

"But you're the only person who believes me!" Sasuke whined playfully. "And the only guy to boot, so I rather take my chances and possibly wed you now."

"Nope. Illegal to marry at our age. Thank, God," Naruto sighed, nipping on his spoon. "If this is what dating is for me with you, then marriage would be Hell."

"No, it won't. I am not letting go of you as you're only an idiot because the teachers weren't working with you correctly. I proved that today with the training we done and there is no way I am letting you go," Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter, getting an annoyed look from him. "Plus, we are not too young to betroth. It would give us plenty of time to plan for the wedding and get names ready for our future children."

"What have I gotten myself into," Naruto sighed, blushing as he focused on eating his meal.

 _T-They already done it._ Iruka's mouth was opening and closing. He wanted to jump out and scold them. Yet... This was too much. All his brain power was just focusing on keeping him conscious and processing what was going on. _They only been dating for two days... And Naruto already got a pop fly and homerun! I haven't even gotten past first base with anyone. And with Uchiha Sasuke, who is really a girl. Wait? Are they using protection? Is that why Sasuke is already talking about marriage?_

"Stop being so pouty! After this, we will go out into the market and have a fun time. I'll even pay for dinner." Sasuke hummed, getting off Naruto and picking up a rice ball. "So, stop being a grump and enjoy the day."

"I guess it's not so bad. Though, Iruka's going to kill us," Naruto sighed, finishing the soup and taking a riceball as well.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You really don't think things through. We're skipping class for a date. He's going to be pissed beyond hell and you'll find out how bad his detentions can be." Naruto said, slumping in defeat.

"Let's not think about it. I just wanted to enjoy a full day with you. You're a great guy and I'm glad I got you to all myself!" Sasuke laughed as Naruto's face turned beet red and he hid his face into his collar. "Now you're acting like Hyuuga in our class!"

"I-I am not!"

"The youth are quite energetic." Iruka whispered, his smiling twitching on his face as he fought back from jump out and going full lecture mode. _I don't have the heart to break this up. They are really in love. Their romance is just too sweet... But, I can't let them go wild! Getting pregnant would be really bad, especially when these two are still kids. Ah! I know, I will confront them tomorrow and part of punishment, set the record straight so they can keep a healthy relationship for their age. Yeah. That should work._

"Hopefully," Iruka said, sweated as Sasuke hugged Naruto again who was trying to get her off.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is going far better than I expected,_ Naruto thought, looking at the weapons in the blacksmith shop Sasuke and he were looking around in. The shopkeeper kept giving them both odd looks, but he was sure the guy was not expecting two academy students at this time of day.

 _Iruka-sensei is still following us. But, I wonder why he hasn't busted us yet?_ Naruto looked at where Iruka was hiding, well hidden on the streets outside to many people. Naruto would have not known his sensei was there if he had not spotted him tailing them from the academy. The Chunin was good when it came to stealth and tracking as Naruto found out the hard way.

"Naruto, what do you think of this sword?" Naruto bit his lip to keep from yelping. All due to a now sore ear caused by Sasuke pinching it. He looked at her for her cold persona to be up.

"Uh... It's okay," Naruto said, looking at the small kanata Sasuke was pointing at.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke leaned closer, making Naruto blush. Even though her face showed no emotions, her eyes were oddly filled to the brim with it. "You look pale."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how screwed we are," Naruto sighed, looking at the various kunai and shuriken. _But, then again, what kind of date is it when you train and then go shopping for new weapons?_

"I told you to not focus on that," Sasuke snorted, focused on studying two kunai to see which one was better. The two kunai looked the same to Naruto. "Enjoy the moment. You're suppose to enjoy a date."

 _Easy for you to say. You're not the one who knows our sensei is hiding and can bust us any moment,_ Naruto thought, but kept his mouth shut. Sure, he has found Sasuke has been a lot of trouble since discovering the Uchiha was a girl. However, seeing the usually emotionless person actually enjoying herself was the only thing keeping him from raining on her parade. It just made him feel better seeing Sasuke actually happy instead of brooding.

 _Plus... She's cute when happy. A cute little devil kind of happy,_ Naruto thought, seeing Sasuke carefully studying shuriken with a glint in her eyes. The kind he has seen when guys were thinking of something evil to do. Or ready to beat the crap out of him in taijutsu and ninjutsu.

 _I'm not gonna live much longer if we keep dating,_ Naruto fought back a sigh as Sasuke found what she was looking for. She took the kunai and shuriken she wanted to the shop clerk to purchase them. _Maybe if I ask Sakura-chan one more time, she might finally go out with me._

"Thinking of asking Haruno out?" Naruto jumped, shocked that Sasuke knew what he was thinking. "Don't even thinking about cheating on me. She lost her chance to score you and I am not sharing you." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at her.

"Oh, but I love to wear orange and you already called me an idiot," Naruto snarked as they left the shop.

"Though I agree orange is not suitable for a ninja, it works for casual clothing in the village for you," Sasuke was unable to hide the amused tone in her cold voice. "Also, you're probably only an idiot due to improper treatment. If I keep tutoring you, you'll become a genius in no time."

"Why does that feel more like a jab than a compliment?" Naruto sighed, "Plus, there's more to the orange than me liking it. I have good stealth and can use it even with wearing my favorite color," Naruto said, focusing up at the sky as he walked. "However, I know I am not good with jutsu, which is why I've been focusing on fighting as I got endurance and can take a beating.

"Orange is really noticeable color on any battlefield, so the enemy would go after me first for various reasons. While I fend off the enemy, my comrades can take advantage of the opening I made to attack. Well, basic plan wise without adding other issues in." Naruto looked at Sasuke with getting no reply. She was simply staring at him with a blank face. "What?"

"...I take back what I said. You're not an idiot who has been neglected. You're a genius who has been neglected. Are you really the so called real diamond in the rough I heard of?" Sasuke stated, making the blond uneasy as she studied him very closely. The curiosity and excitement in her eyes scaring Naruto.

"I don't think so," Naruto said, trying to move away from Sasuke. "Plus, it's not hard to realize there are ninja who can't do delicate missions like sneaking into a castle to steal important information or spy work. Those ninja help cover the fighting forces needed for rougher missions like taking out bandits and where muscle works better than brains."

"But, you got brains. Just need to use them," Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke flicked his forehead.

"I am always using my-" Naruto ran into someone and stopped. He opened his eyes and instantly felt his mouth went dry. "-brain," Naruto squeaked, looking at his other sensei Mizuki right in the face. Worse, Mizuki had a foul look in his face. _Ah, right, Iruka-sensei has been following us and Mizuki-sensei had to watch the classes they work together with alone today._

"Well now, can you explain to me why the deadlast and best student are skipping class together?" Mizuki asked, trying to hold back his anger. Not that the bloodlust coming off him was blocked and spreading fear through Naruto's body.

"Training. I wanted to see what would happen if I spent a while helping Naruto with his taijutsu," Sasuke answered, though Naruto noticed she was slightly trembling as well.

"Really?" Mizuki asked, though it did not sound like a question. "Yet, you skip classes just to tutor? Couldn't you done that after school?"

"I wanted to confirm a suspicion. I was going to discuss with Iruka with what I found with just tutoring Naruto over several hours in one subject," Sasuke sighed, trying to sound bored to hide her own fear. "It might actually save Iruka and you the issues you have with teaching Naruto."

"Well, too bad. I don't want to hear about it. With Iruka-sensei missing, I had to deal with the other troublemakers of the class alone. I am going to take you both back to the academy and enjoy giving you both detention." Mizuki smirked.

 _Ah, shit! He's in sadist mode!_ Naruto recoiled, remembering the last time he pranked Mizuki when he was really mad. He ended up having to do the invisible chair with a bunch of heavy books on his lap for two hours. _I am so dead!_

"Sorry. Try again tomorrow," Sasuke said, not emotion at all in her voice

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke just before a smokescreen covered the area. "What the-Mh!" Sasuke slammed her hand on his mouth before pointing up. _Oh! Yeah!_

"Dammit! I don't have time for this!" Mizuki roared, as he got out of the smokescreen. He looked around, only seeing shocked and annoyed people as the smokescreen cleared. Not a hair of Naruto or Sasuke was left on the streets. "I guess this is bound to happen when you have the best prankster team up with the best shinobi student." Mizuki said, keeping his anger in check. He did not want to go off on some civilians.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?" Mizuki turned around to find Iruka walking up to him.

"Looking for you. Did you see where Uzumaki and Uchiha went? They just escape me with finding them skipping class." Mizuki huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"No. I lost them after chasing them most of the day," Iruka sighed while shaking his head. "I don't know if to scold them or to congratulate them. To think Uchiha-san would get Naruto to skip school to be productive in his studies while Naruto helped Uchiha-san with his stealth."

"So, basically, Uchiha-san is turning the nuisance into a monster?" Mizuki asked, his face actually pale at the realization.

"I wouldn't call Naruto a nuisance," Iruka said before noticing the horror on Mizuki's face. "Oh, that is what you mean... Well, they will have to return to the academy eventually. I will deal with them. I rather nip it in the bud sooner than later, but need to think on how to keep from losing this great benefit. If Naruto finally gets his act together, he could be a good ninja with Uchiha-san's help."

"Thanks and agreed. Though, can you help me out with the paperwork back at the school since you ditched me with the class?" Mizuki huffed, glaring at his co-worker.

"Yes. In fact, I was about to head that way when I realized I was not going to catch them," Iruka said as both of them walked towards the academy. "I'll let them finish enjoying today, but the punishment will be harsh tomorrow."

"Heh. Serves them right for skipping when they should be in class," Mizuki chuckled, sending chills down the spines of Naruto and Sasuke. They watched from the roof they were hiding on as the two senseis disappeared into the streets.

"Whew. That was close," Sasuke chimed, relieved of escaping. "Let's go finish... Huh? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, noticing Naruto laying on the roof and breathing deeply.

"I... just want to go home for today," Naruto said, letting the adrenaline flow out of his system. _Let me have some peace and quiet before a die tomorrow._

"Ah... How about we get take out and go to my place? I have movies we can watch." Sasuke said, realizing how tired Naruto looked.

"That's actually the best idea you had as of late, Sasuke," Naruto got up, slumping his shoulders. "Let's do that. At least that is considered a real date."

"I was just wanting to make this day enjoyable and helpful," Sasuke pouted, looking down. "I thought guys like weapons and fighting."

"Sort of, but not training and shopping for weapons for a second date," Naruto sighed, though pondering what kind of punishment Iruka was going to give them tomorrow. _No, enjoy the peace before final hour._ Naruto shook his head before they both began to jump from roof to roof to her place for the rest of the day.

-The Next Day-

 _I should have known better!_ Naruto grumbled, walking into the school building far earlier than he normally would. Gripping his aching stomach as he headed for the classroom. _My stomach has been killing me since midnight!_

"N-Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke also at the academy early. Her face slightly green and looking tired.

"You're stomach hurts, too?" Sasuke nodded before Naruto glared at her. "The red bean soup. How old was the red bean paste you used?"

"I don't know. I just had some," Sasuke whined, not looking well at all.

"That's why you check before you use it!" Naruto hissed, trying to keep from yelling and getting the teachers' attention. "No wondering we are suffering from food poisoning!"

"S-Should we go back home?... I'm feeling nausea," Sasuke said, leaning against the wall to keep her balance. In fact, she looked she could faint any moment.

"Most likely. Or the hospital," Naruto groaned, feeling the pain in his stomach build up even more. _Okay, definitely need to go to hospital. Note to self, never eat Sasuke's cooking past simple ever again!_

"Ah, Naruto, Uchiha-san,good morning. It is nice to see you two here so early," Naruto looked up to see Iruka standing before Sasuke and him. "I heard you two skip yesterday. That is against the rules and you two must realized that rule breakers must be punished."

"C-Can it wait till tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. However, Naruto looked down, holding his stomach. He was really hurting and he could not tell if it was constipation or his bowels about the blow.

"That's not how things work. You break the rules, you gotta pay for it. There's no delay in punishment," Iruka sighed, shaking his head. "Now, I won't be going too hard on you since you two were training yesterday. However, you two just can't skip school to be lovey-dovey. Also, I know about your relationship and want to-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto hit the floor face first.

"Huh? Naruto! Are you alright?" Iruka shouted while Naruto had his eyes closed, gritting his teeth in pain.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto grumbled as his senses began to dull. He heard Iruka panicking, getting him off the floor to move him elsewhere. He thought of only one thing before passing out from delayed food poisoning. _You're gonna kill me._


End file.
